sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πολλαπλασιασμός
Πολλαπλασιασμός Μultiplication [[image:Numbers-03-goog.jpg|thumb|300px| Διακριτά Μαθηματικά Αριθμητική Αριθμοθεωρία Αριθμός Τελεστής ---- Αλγεβρικές Πράξεις Πρόσθεση Αφαίρεση Πολλαπλασιασμός Διαίρεση ---- Συνολοϊκές Πράξεις Συνολοϊκή Ένωση Συνολοϊκή Τομή ---- Λογικές Πράξεις Σύζευξη (Conjunction) Διάζευξη (Disjunction) Άρνηση (Negation) ---- Ιδιότητες Πράξεων Ανακλαστική Ιδιότητα Αντιμεταθετική Ιδιότητα Προσεταιριστική Ιδιότητα Επιμεριστική Ιδιότητα ]] - Μία Μαθηματική Πράξη. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Πολλαπλασιασμός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "πολλαπλότητα". Εισαγωγή Πολλαπλασιασμός (συχνά συμβολίζεται με το εγκάρσιο σύμβολο "×") είναι η μαθηματική πράξη της κλιμάκωσης ενός αριθμού από έναν άλλο. Είναι μία από τις τέσσερις βασικές πράξεις στη στοιχειώδη αριθμητική (οι άλλες είναι πρόσθεση, αφαίρεση and διαίρεση ). Επειδή, το αποτέλεσμα της κλιμάκωσης από ακέραιους αριθμούς μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως αποτέλεσμα πρόσθεσης κάποιου αριθμού αντιγράφων του αρχικού, το ακέραιο γινόμενο που είναι μεγαλύτερο από 1 μπορεί να υπολογιστεί από επαναλαμβανόμενη πρόσθεση;για παράδειγμα το 3 πολλαπλασιασμένο με 4 (συχνά λέμε και "3 φορές 4") μπορεί να υπολογιστεί προσθέτοντας 4 αντίγραφα του 3 μαζί: : 3 \times 4 = 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 = 12.\!\, Εδώ 3 και 4 είναι οι "παράγοντες" και 12 είναι το "γινόμενο". Οι μαθηματικοί διαφωνούν ως προς το ποιος αριθμός θα πρέπει κανονικά να θεωρηθεί ως ο αριθμός των αντιγράφων, και κατά πόσον ο πολλαπλασιασμός πρέπει ακόμη να παρουσιαστεί ως επαναλαμβανόμενη πρόσθεση. Για παράδειγμα 3 πολλαπλασιασμένο με 4 μπορεί επίσης να υπολογιστεί με προσθέτοντας 3 αντίγραφα του 4 μαζί: : 3 \times 4 = 4 + 4 + 4 = 12.\!\, Ο Πολλαπλασιασμός των ρητών αριθμών (κλάσματα) και πραγματικών αριθμών ορίζεται από συστηματική γενίκευση αυτής της βασικής ιδέας. Ο Πολλαπλασιασμός μπορεί επίσης να απεικονιστεί ως καταμέτρηση αντικείμενων τοποθετημένων σε ένα ορθογώνιο (για ακέραιους αριθμούς) είτε με την εξεύρεση του εμβαδού ενός ορθογωνίου του οποίου τα μήκη έχουν δοθεί (για τους αριθμούς γενικά). Το εμβαδόν ενός ορθογωνίου δεν εξαρτάται από ποια πλευρά θα μετρηθεί πρώτη, το οποίο καταδεικνύει ότι οι ομόσημοι αριθμοί που πολλαπλασιάζονται μαζί έχουν θετικό αποτέλεσμα. Σε γενικές γραμμές το αποτέλεσμα του πολλαπλασιασμού δύο μετρήσεων δίνει ένα αποτέλεσμα ενός νέου τύπου, ανάλογα με τις μετρήσεις. Για παράδειγμα: : 2.5 \mbox{ meters} \times 4.5 \mbox{ meters} = 11.25 \mbox{ square meters},\!\, : 11 \mbox{ meters/second} \times 9 \mbox{ seconds} = 99 \mbox{ meters}.\!\, Η αντίστροφη πράξη του πολλαπλασιασμού είναι η διαίρεση. Για παράδειγμα, 4 επί 3, ισούται με 12. Στη συνέχεια, 12 δια το 3 ισούται με 4. Πολλαπλασιασμός με το 3, που ακολουθείται από διαίρεση με το 3, δίδει τον αρχικό αριθμό. Ο Πολλαπλασιασμός ορίζεται επίσης για άλλους τύπους αριθμών (όπως μιγαδικούς αριθμούς), και για πιο αφηρημένα κατασκευάσματα όπως πίνακες. Για αυτές τις πιο αφηρημένες έννοιες, η σειρά που οι τελεστές πολλαπλασιάζονται σε ορισμένες περιπτώσεις έχει σημασία. Συμβολισμοί και ορολογία Ο πολλαπλασιασμός συχνά αναφέρεται με το σύμβολο του πολλαπλασιασμού "x" μεταξύ των όρων;. Το αποτέλεσμα εκφράζεται με ένα ίσον. Για παράδειγμα, : 2\times 3 = 6 (Προφορικά, "δύο φορές τρία ισοδυναμεί με έξι") : 3\times 4 = 12 : 2\times 3\times 5 = 6\times 5 = 30 : 2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 2 = 32 Υπάρχουν αρκετές άλλες κοινές παραστάσεις για τον πολλαπλασιασμό. Πολλές από αυτές έχουν ως στόχο να μειωθεί η σύγχυση μεταξύ του Χ σύμβολου του πολλαπλασιασμού και την κοινώς χρησιμοποιούμενη μεταβλητή x: *Ο πολλαπλασιασμός μερικές φορές συμβολίζεται είτε με μεσαία τελεία ή με μία κάτω τελεία: : 5 \cdot 2 \quad\text{or}\quad 5\,.\,2 :Η μεσαία τελεία είναι καθιερωμένη στις Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες, στο Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο, και σε άλλες χώρες όπου η κάτω τελεία χρησιμοποιείται ως υποδιαστολή. Σε άλλες χώρες που χρησιμοποιούν το κόμμα ως υποδιαστολή, είτε η τελεία ή μια τελεία μεσαία χρησιμοποιείται για τον πολλαπλασιασμό. Σε διεθνές επίπεδο, η μεσαία τελεία συχνά έχει μία πιο προηγμένη ή επιστημονική χρήση. *Ο αστερίσκος (όπως στο 5*2) συχνά χρησιμοποιείται στις γλώσσες προγραμματισμού επειδή υπάρχει σε κάθε πληκτρολόγιο. Αυτή η χρήση προέρχεται από την FORTRAN γλώσσα προγραμματισμού. *Στην Άλγεβρα, ο πολλαπλασιασμός που αφορά μεταβλητές γράφεται συχνά ως μια αντιπαράθεση (π.χ., xy για x'' επί ''y ή 5''x'' για πέντε επί x''). Αυτή η σημειογραφία μπορεί επίσης να χρησιμοποιηθεί για τις ποσότητες που περιβάλλονται από παρενθέσεις (π.χ., 5(2) ή (5)(2) για πέντε επί δύο). *Στον "πολλαπλασιασμός μητρών", υπάρχει πράγματι μια διάκριση μεταξύ των συμβόλων του σταυρού και της τελείας. Το σύμβολο του σταυρού δηλώνει γενικά το διανυσματικό γινόμενο, ενώ η τελεία σημαίνει ένα κλιμακωτό πολλαπλασιασμό. Μία παρόμοια σύμβαση διακρίνει ανάμεσα στο Εσωτερικό Γινόμενο και στο Εξωτερικό Γινόμενο δύο διανυσμάτων. Οι αριθμοί που πολλαπλασιάζονται καλούνται γενικά "παράγοντες" ή "πολλαπλασιαστέοι". Όταν σκεφτόμαστε τον πολλαπλασιασμό ως επαναλαμβανόμενη πρόσθεση, ο αριθμός που πολλαπλασιάζεται καλείται "πολλαπλασιαστέος", ενώ ο αριθμός των πολλαπλασίων ονομάζεται "πολλαπλασιαστής". Στην άλγεβρα, ένας αριθμός που είναι ο πολλαπλασιαστής μιας μεταβλητής ή έκφρασης (π.χ., το 3 στο 3''xy''2) ονομάζεται συντελεστής. Το αποτέλεσμα του πολλαπλασιασμού ονομάζεται γινόμενο,και αποτελεί πολλαπλάσιο του κάθε παράγοντα, εάν ο άλλος παράγοντας είναι ένας ακέραιος. Για παράδειγμα, το 15 είναι το γινόμενο του 3 με το 5, και είναι ακόμα ένα πολλαπλάσιο του 3 και ένα πολλαπλάσιο του 5. Υπολογισμός Οι κοινές μέθοδοι για τον πολλαπλασιασμό αριθμών χρησιμοποιώντας μολύβι και χαρτί απαιτούν ένα πίνακα πολλαπλασιασμού απομνημονευμένων ή υπολογισμένων γινομένων μικρών αριθμών (συνήθως κάθε δύο αριθμούς από 0-9), αλλά η μέθοδος, του Αρχαίου Αιγυπτιακού πολλαπλασιαστικού αλγορίθμου , δεν τον απαιτεί. Πολλαπλασιάζοντας αριθμούς με περισσότερα από ένα ζεύγος δεκαδικών ψηφίων, με το χέρι είναι κουραστικό και συνήθως καταλήγει σε λάθη. Οι κοινοί λογάριθμοι επινοήθηκαν για να απλοποιήσουν τους υπολογισμούς αυτούς. Ο "πλάγιος κανόνας" επιτρέπει στους αριθμούς να πολλαπλασιάζονται ταχύτατα με περίπου τρεις θέσεις ακρίβειας. Ξεκινώντας στις αρχές του εικοστού αιώνα, μηχανικές υπολογιστικές, όπως το Marchant Calculator, καατέστησαν ικανό τον αυτόματο πολλαπλασιασμό έως και 10 ψηφία. Σύγχρονες ηλεκτρονικές υπολογιστικές και αριθμομηχανές έχουν μειώσει σημαντικά την ανάγκη για τον πολλαπλασιασμό με το χέρι. Ιστορικοί αλγόριθμοι Μέθοδοι πολλαπλασιασμού καταγράφηκαν στο Αρχαίο Αιγυπτιακό, Αρχαίο Ελληνικό, Αρχαίο Ινδικό και Αρχαίο Σινικό πολιτισμό. Το οστό Ishango,που χρονολογείται περίπου το 18.000 με 20.000 π.Χ, παραπέμπει στη γνώση του πολλαπλασιασμού στην Ανώτερη Παλαιολιθική εποχή στην Κεντρική Αφρική. Αιγύπτιοι Η αιγυπτιακή μέθοδος πολλαπλασιασμού των ακεραίων και των κλασμάτων,που τεκμηριώνεται στον "Πάπυρο Ahmes", ήταν με διαδοχικές προσθήκες και διπλασιασμό. Για παράδειγμα, για να βρει το γινόμενο του 13 και 21 κάποιος έπρεπε να διπλασιάσει το 21 τρεις φορές, κάνοντας δηλαδή 1 × 21 = 21, 2 × 21 = 42, 4 × 21 = 84, 8 × 21 = 168. Το πλήρες γινόμενο στη συνέχεια θα μπορούσε να βρεθεί με την προσθήκη των κατάλληλων όρων που βρέθηκαν στην αλληλουχία διπλασιασμού: :13 × 21 = (1 + 4 + 8) × 21 = (1 × 21) + (4 × 21) + (8 × 21) = 21 + 84 + 168 = 273. Βαβυλώνιοι Οι Βαβυλώνιοι χρησιμοποίησαν ένα sexagesimal μεταθετικό Αριθμητικό Σύστημα, ανάλογο με τη σύγχρονη εποχή δεκαδικό σύστημα. Έτσι, ο Βαβυλώνιος πολλαπλασιασμός ήταν πολύ παρόμοιος με τον σύγχρονο δεκαδικό πολλαπλασιασμό. Λόγω της σχετικής δυσκολίας του να γίνει απομνημόνευση 60 × 60 διαφορετικών γινόμενων, Βαβυλώνιοι μαθηματικοί εφηύραν τους "πολλαπλασιαστικούς πίνακες". Οι πίνακες αυτοί αποτελούνταν από έναν κατάλογο των πρώτων είκοσι πολλαπλάσιων ενός ορισμένου αριθμού n : n , 2 n , ..., 20 Ν; ακολουθούμενοι από τα πολλαπλάσια του 10''n: 30''n'' 40''n'', και 50''n''. Έπειτα για να υπολογίσεις οποιοδήποτε sexagesimal γινόμενο, π.χ. 53''n'', ένα μόνο χρειάζεται να προσθέσεις 50''n'' και 3''n'' υπολογισμένα από τον πίνακα. Κινέζοι Στο μαθηματικό κείμενο Zhou Bi Suan Jing, που χρονολογείται πριν από το 300 π.Χ., και τα εννέα κεφάλαια σχετικά με την Μαθηματική Τέχνη, πολλαπλασιαστικοί υπολογισμοί γράφηκαν με λόγια, παρόλο που οι αρχαίοι Κινέζοι μαθηματικοί ασχολούνταν με τον Ολοκληρωτικό λογισμό που αφορά μέρος προστιθέμενης αξίας, αφαίρεση, πολλαπλασιασμό και διαίρεση . Αυτός ο δεκαδικός αριθμητικός αλγόριθμος εισήχθη από τον Al Khwarizmi στις αραβικές χώρες στις αρχές του 9ου αιώνα . Σύγχρονη μέθοδος Η σύγχρονη μέθοδος του πολλαπλασιασμού με βάση το ινδουιστικό-αραβική σύστημα αρίθμησης περιγράφηκε για πρώτη φορά από τον Brahmagupta.Ο Brahmagupta έδωσε κανόνες για την πρόσθεση, αφαίρεση, πολλαπλασιασμό και διαίρεση.Ο Henry Burchard Fine, μετέπειτα καθηγητής Μαθηματικών στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Princeton , έγραψε τα ακόλουθα: :Οι Ινδοί είναι οι εφευρέτες όχι μόνο του μεταθετικού δεκαδικού συστήματος , αλλά και των περισσότερων δαδικασιών που αφορούν τον κύριο υπολογισμό του συστήματος. Η πρόσθεση και η αφαίρεση που εκτέλεσαν είναι παρόμοιες με αυτές που εκτελούνται στις μέρες μας; ο πολλαπλασιασμός επηρέασε πολλούς τρόπους , μεταξύ αυτών και τον δικό μας, αλλά η διαίρεση τους ήταν πολύ περίπλοκη.''Henry B. Fine. ''The Number System of Algebra – Treated Theoretically and Historically, (2nd edition, with corrections, 1907), page 90, http://www.archive.org/download/numbersystemofal00fineuoft/numbersystemofal00fineuoft.pdf Υπολογιστικοί Αλγόριθμοι Η μέθοδος του πολλαπλασιασμού δύο n''-ψήφιων αριθμών απαιτεί ''n''2 απλούς πολλαπλασιασμούς. αλγόριθμοι πολλαπλασιασμού έχουν σχεδιασθεί ώστε να μειώσουν σημαντικά το χρόνο υπολογισμού κατά τον πολλαπλασιασμό μεγάλων αριθμών. Ειδικότερα για πολύ μεγάλες αριθμητικές μεθόδους στηριζόμενες στον διακριτό μετασχηματισμό Fourier μπορούν να μειώσουν τον αριθμό των απλών πολλαπλασιασμών με τη σειρά του ''n log2(n''). Γινόμενα αποστάσεων Όταν οι δύο μετρήσεις πολλαπλασιάζονται το γινόμενο τους είναι τύπου, εξαρτώμενου με τους τύπους των μετρήσεων. Η γενική θεωρία δίνεται από την Διαστατική Ανάλυση. Η ανάλυση αυτή συνήθως εφαρμόζεται στη Φυσική, αλλά έχει βρει και εφαρμογές στον τομέα της Οικονομολογίας. Κάποιος μπορεί ουσιαστικά να προσθέσει ή να αφαιρέσει ποσότητες ίδιου είδους, αλλά μπορούν να πολλαπλασιάσει ή να διαιρέσει ποσότητες διαφόρων ειδών. Ένα κοινό παράδειγμα είναι ότι πολλαπλασιάζοντας την ταχύτητα με το χρόνο δίνει απόσταση, έτσι ώστε :50 χιλιόμετρα ανά ώρα × 3 ώρες = 150 χιλιόμετρα. Γινόμενα ακολουθιών Κεφαλαίο Π σύμβολο Το γινόμενο μιας ακολουθίας των όρων μπορεί να γραφεί με το σύμβολο του γινομένου, το οποίο προέρχεται από το κεφαλαίο γράμμα Π στο Ελληνικό Αλφάβητο. Το νόημα αυτής της σημειογραφίας δίνεται από: : \prod_{i=m}^n x_i = x_m \cdot x_{m+1} \cdot x_{m+2} \cdot \,\,\cdots\,\, \cdot x_{n-1} \cdot x_n. Ο δείκτης παρουσιάζει το σύμβολο για μια ψευδομεταβλητή (''iσε αυτή την περίπτωση), το οποίο ονομάζεται "δείκτης του πολλαπλασιασμού» μαζί με κατώτερο όριο του ( m ), ενώ ο εκθέτης (εδώ n ) παρέχει το ανώτερο όριο. Το κατώτερο και το ανώτερο όριο είναι εκφράσεις που δηλώνουν ακέραιοι αριθμοί. Οι παράγοντες του γινομένου που λαμβάνονται με τη λήψη της μαθηματικής έκφρασης που ακολουθεί τον φορέα του γινομένου (Π), εφαρμόζοντας τις διαδοχικές ακέραιες τιμές που ακολουθούν τον δείκτη του πολλαπλασιασμού στην μαθηματική έκφραση, ξεκινώντας από το κατώτερο όριο και αυξάνοντας κατά 1 έως και το άνω όριο. Έτσι, για παράδειγμα: : \prod_{i=2}^6 \left(1 + {1\over i}\right) = \left(1 + {1\over 2}\right) \cdot \left(1 + {1\over 3}\right) \cdot \left(1 + {1\over 4}\right) \cdot \left(1 + {1\over 5}\right) \cdot \left(1 + {1\over 6}\right) = {7\over 2}. Στην περίπτωση που m'' = ''n, το γινόμενο ισούται με την αξία ενός x''m''. Εαν m'' > ''n, το γινόμενο είναι το ίσο με 1. Άπειρο Γινόμενο Κάποιος μπορεί επίσης να εξετάσει το γινόμενα άπειρων όρων; αυτά λέγονται άπειρα γινόμενα. Για αυτό, θα αντικαταστήσουμε το n'' πάνω από το Π με το σύμβολο του απείρου ∞. Το γινόμενο μιας τέτοιας σειράς ορίζεται ως το όριο του γινομένου των πρώτων ''n όρων, καθώς το n'' αυξάνεται χωρίς να δεσμεύεται. Δηλαδή, εξ'ορισμού: : \prod_{i=m}^{\infty} x_{i} = \lim_{n\to\infty} \prod_{i=m}^{n} x_{i}. Κάποιος μπορεί να αντικαταστήσει ομοίως m με αρνητικό άπειρο, και ορίστε: : \prod_{i=-\infty}^\infty x_i = \left(\lim_{m\to-\infty}\prod_{i=m}^0 x_i\right) \cdot \left(\lim_{n\to\infty}\prod_{i=1}^n x_i\right), εφόσον υπάρχουν και τα δύο όρια. Iδιότητες Για τους φυσικούς αριθμούς, ακέραιους αριθμούς, κλάσματα, πραγματικούς και μιγαδικούς αριθμούς,ο πολλαπλασιασμός έχει ορισμένες ιδιότητες: ;'Αντιμεταθετική Ιδιότητα' : Η σειρά με την οποία πολλαπλασιάζονται δύο αριθμoί δεν έχει σημασία: :: x\cdot y = y\cdot x . ;'Προσεταιριστική Ιδιότητα' : Εκφράσεις που αφορούν αποκλειστικά τον πολλαπλασιασμό ή την πρόσθεση είναι αμετάβλητες σε σχέση με την σειρά των πράξεων : :: (x\cdot y)\cdot z = x\cdot(y\cdot z) ;'Επιμεριστική Ιδιότητα' :Διατηρείται στην σχέση πολλαπλασιασμός επί πρόσθεση. Αυτή η ταυτότητα είναι πρωταρχικής σημασίας για την απλούστευση αλγεβρικών εκφράσεων: :: x\cdot(y + z) = x\cdot y + x\cdot z ;'Ουδετεριστική Ιδιότητα (Ύπαρξη Μοναδιαίου στοιχείου)' : Η πολλαπλασιαστική ταυτότητα είναι 1. Οτιδήποτε πολλαπλασιάζεται με το ένα είναι το ίδιο. Αυτό είναι γνωστό ως η ταυτοτική ιδιότητα: :: x\cdot 1 = x ;'Απορροφητική Ιδιότητα (Ύπαρξη Μηδενικού στοιχείου)' : Οποιοσδήποτε αριθμός που πολλαπλασιάζεται με το μηδέν είναι μηδέν. Αυτό είναι γνωστό ως η μηδενική ιδιότητα του πολλαπλασιασμού. :: x\cdot 0 = 0 : Το μηδέν μερικές φορές δεν περιλαμβάνεται μεταξύ των φυσικών αριθμών. Υπάρχουν πολλές περαιτέρω ιδιότητες του πολλαπλασιασμού οι οποίες όμως δεν ικανοποιούνται από όλα τα είδη των αριθμών. : Άρνηση Μείον ένα επί οποιονδήποτε αριθμό ισούται με το αντίθετο του εν λόγω αριθμού. :: (-1)\cdot x = (-x) : Μείον ένα επί μείον ένα είναι θετικός αριθμός. :: (-1)\cdot (-1) = 1 Οι φυσικοί αριθμοί δεν περιλαμβάνουν αρνητικούς αριθμούς. ;'Ανάστροφο στοιχείο' : Κάθε αριθμός ''x, εκτός από το μηδέν, έχει πολλαπλασιαστικό αντίστροφο, \frac{1}{x} , έτσι ώστε x\cdot\left(\frac{1}{x}\right) = 1 . ;Διατήρηση Τάξης : Ο πολλαπλασιασμός με ένα θετικό αριθμό διατηρεί την τάξη: εάν a'' > 0, στη συνέχεια, αν ''b > c'' τότε''ab > ac. Ο πολλαπλασιασμός με έναν αρνητικό αριθμό αντιστρέφει την τάξη,δηλαδή την ανισότητα μας, ώστε: αν ένας a'' < 0 και ''b > c'' τότε''ab < ac. :Οι μιγαδικοί αριθμοί δεν έχουν σταθερή τάξη. Άλλα μαθηματικά συστήματα, που έχουν την ιδιότητα του πολλαπλασιασμού μπορεί να μην έχουν όλες αυτές τις ιδιότητες. Για παράδειγμα, ο πολλαπλασιασμός δεν είναι, σε γενικές γραμμές, αντιμεταθετικός για τους πίνακες και quaternions . Αξιώματα Peano Στο βιβλίο Arithmetices principia, nova methodo exposita, Giuseppe Peano προτείνει διάφορα αξιώματα για την αριθμητική, με βάση τα αξιώματα για τους φυσικούς αριθμούς. Η Αριθμητική Peano έχει δύο αξιώματα για τον πολλαπλασιασμό:.PlanetMath: Peano arithmetic : x \times 0 = 0 : x \times S(y) = (x \times y) + x Εδώ S''(''y) αντιπροσωπεύει τον διάδοχο του y'',ή το φυσικό αριθμό που ακολουθεί τον ''y.Οι διάφορες ιδιότητες, όπως η συσχέτιση μπορεί να αποδειχθεί από αυτά και τα υπόλοιπα αξιώματα της αριθμητικής Peano συμπεριλαμβανομένης της επαγωγής.Για παράδειγμα S''(0).συμβολίζεται με 1,είναι μια πολλαπλασιαστική ταυτότητας επειδή : x \times 1 = x \times S(0) = (x \times 0) + x = 0 + x = x Τα αξιώματα για τους ακεραίους συνήθως καθορίζουν τις κλάσεις ισοδυναμίας για διατεταγμένα ζεύγη των φυσικών αριθμών. Το μοντέλο βασίζεται στη αντιμετώπιση του (''x,y'') ως ισοδύναμο με το ''x−''y'' όταν x'' και ''y αντιμετωπίζονται ως ακέραιοι. Έτσι, και τα δύο (0,1) και (1,2) είναι ισοδύναμα με το −1. Το αξίωμα του πολλαπλασιασμού για ακέραιους αριθμούς που ορίζονται με αυτόν τον τρόπο είναι : (x_p,\, x_m) \times (y_p,\, y_m) = (x_p \times y_p + x_m \times y_m,\; x_p \times y_m + x_m \times y_p) Ο κανόνας ότι −1 × −1 = 1 μπορεί στη συνέχεια να συναχθεί από : (0, 1) \times (0, 1) = (0 \times 0 + 1 \times 1,\, 0 \times 1 + 1 \times 0) = (1,0) Ο πολλαπλασιασμός επεκτείνεται με παρόμοιο τρόπο στους ρητούς αριθμούς και μετά στους πραγματικούς αριθμούς. Πολλαπλασιασμός με την θεωρία των συνόλων Είναι δυνατόν, αν και αρκετά δύσκολο όμως ,να δημιουργήσετε ένα αναδρομικό ορισμό του πολλαπλασιασμού με τη θεωρία των συνόλων. Ένα τέτοιο σύστημα βασίζεται συνήθως στην Peano ορισμός του πολλαπλασιασμού. Καρτεσιανό γινόμενο Ο ορισμός του πολλαπλασιασμού ως επαναλαμβανόμενηπρόσθεση παρέχει έναν τρόπο για να καταλήξουμε σε μια ερμηνεία συνολοθεωρητική του πολλαπλασιασμού τωνκαρδινάλιων αριθμων.Στην έκφραση : \displaystyle n \cdot a = \underbrace{a + \cdots + a}_{n}, Εάν πάρουμε την ξένη ένωση των n'' αντιγράφων του ''aτότε σαφώς θα πρέπει να διασπαστούν, ένας προφανής τρόπος για να γίνει αυτό είναι να χρησιμοποιήσετε είτε ένα a ή n έτσι ώστε το ένα να είναι ενδεικτικό για το άλλο. Στη συνέχεια, τα μέλη της n \cdot a\, είναι ακριβώς εκείνα του Καρτεσιανού γινομένου n \times a\, . Οι ιδιότητες του πολλαπλασιασμού όπως εφαρμόζονται στους φυσικούς αριθμούς ,εφαρμόζονται αντίστοιχα και στο καρτεσιανό γινόμενο. Πολλαπλασιασμός στην Θεωρία Ομάδων Υπάρχουν πολλά σύνολα που, στο πλαίσιο της πράξης του πολλαπλασιασμού, ικανοποιούν τα αξιώματα που καθορίζουν την δομή μιας ομάδας. Αυτά τα αξιώματα είναι το σύνολο να είναι κλειστό ως προς την πράξη του πολλαπλασιασμού,η συσχέτιση, και η ύπαρξη ενός ουδέτερου στοιχείου και αντίστροφου. Ένα απλό παράδειγμα είναι το σύνολο των μη μηδενικώνρητών αριθμών.Εδώ έχουμε ουδέτερο στοιχείο το 1, σε αντίθεση με τις προσθετικές ομάδες, όπου το ουδέτερο είναι τυπικά το 0. Σημειώστε ότι με τους ρητούς, θα πρέπει να αποκλείεται το μηδέν, επειδή, στον πολλαπλασιασμό, δεν έχει αντίστροφο: δεν υπάρχει ρητός αριθμός που μπορεί να πολλαπλασιάζεται με το μηδέν και να καταλήξει σε 1. Σε αυτό το παράδειγμα, έχουμε μια αβελιανή ομάδα, αλλά αυτό δεν ισχύει σε όλες τις περιπτώσεις. Για να το δούμε αυτό, ας δούμε το σύνολο των τετραγωνικών αναστρέψιμου πινάκων δοθείσας διάστασης, πάνω από ένα συγκεκριμένο πεδίο. Τώρα είναι εύκολο να εξακριβωθεί το κλείσιμο,η συσχέτιση, και η ένταξη του μοναδιαίου μοναδιαίος πίνακας) και αντίστροφου. Ωστόσο,ο πολλαπλασιασμός πινάκων δεν είναι αντιμεταθετικός, ως εκ τούτου αυτή η ομάδα δεν είναι αβελιανή. Αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι ο πολλαπλασιασμός ακεραίων δεν είναι μια ομάδα, ακόμα και αν εξαιρέσουμε το μηδέν. Αυτό φαίνεται εύκολα από την ανυπαρξία ενός αντίστροφου για όλα τα στοιχεία πλην των 1 και -1. Ο Πολλαπλασιασμός στην θεωρία ομάδων συνήθως συμβολίζεται είτε από μια τελεία, ή με αντιπαράθεση (η παράλειψη ενός συμβόλου της πράξης μεταξύ των στοιχείων). Έτσι, πολλαπλασιάζοντας το στοιχείο a''' από το στοιχείο '''b θα μπορούσε να συμβολιστεί ως a''' \cdot '''b ή ab.Όταν αναφερόμαστε σε μια ομάδα με την ένδειξη του συνόλου και της πράξης, τότε η τελεία χρησιμοποιείται για τον πολλαπλασιασμό π.χ., πρώτο παράδειγμα μας θα μπορούσε να υποδεικνύεται από το \left( \mathbb{Q}\smallsetminus \{ 0 \} ,\cdot \right) Πολλαπλασιασμός των διαφόρων ειδών των αριθμών Με τους αριθμούς μπορούμε να αριθμήσουμε(3 μήλα),να διατάξουμε (το 3ο μήλο), ή να μετρήσουμε (3,5 μέτρα ύψος).Όσο η ιστορία των μαθηματικών έχει προχωρήσει από το μέτρημα στα δάχτυλά μας στην μοντελοποίηση κβαντομηχανική, ο πολλαπλασιασμός έχει γενικευτεί σε πιο πολύπλοκες και αφηρημένες μορφές των αριθμών, και σε πράγματα που δεν είναι αριθμοί (όπως πίνακες ) ή δεν φαίνονται σαν αριθμούς (όπως τα quaternions). ;Ακέραιοι Αριθμοί : N\times M είναι το άθροισμα των M'' αντιγράφων του ''N όταν το N''και ''M είναι θετικοί ακέραιοι αριθμοί. Αυτό δίνει τον αριθμό των πραγμάτων σε ένα πίνακα N'' πλάτους και ''M ύψους. Γενίκευση σε αρνητικούς αριθμούς μπορεί να γίνει από N\times (-M) = (-N)\times M = - (N\times M) and (-N)\times (-M) = N\times M .Οι ίδιοι προσημικοί κανόνες ισχύουν και για τους ρητούς και τους πραγματικούς αριθμούς. ;Ρητοί Αριθμοί :Γενίκευση σε κλάσματα fractions \frac{A}{B}\times \frac{C}{D} προκύπτει από τον πολλαπλασιασμό των αριθμητών και παρονομαστών αντίστοιχα: \frac{A}{B}\times \frac{C}{D} = \frac{(A\times C)}{(B\times D)} .Αυτό δίνει το εμβαδόν ενός ορθογωνίου παραλληλογράμμου \frac{A}{B} υψηλό και \frac{C}{D} ευρύ, και είναι το ίδιο με τον αριθμό των πραγμάτων σε ένα πίνακα όταν οι ρητοί αριθμοί τυχαίνει να είναι ακέραιοι αριθμοί. ;Πραγματικοί Αριθμοί : (x)(y) είναι το όριο των γινομένων των αντίστοιχων όρων σε ορισμένες ακολουθίες ρητών που συγκλίνουν προς x'' and ''y, αντίστοιχα, και είναι σημαντικό στον λογισμό. Αυτό δίνει το εμβαδόν ενός ορθογωνίου παραλληλογράμμου με''x'' υψηλό και y'' ευρύ. Βλέπε Γινόμενα αλληλουχιών,ανωτέρω. ;'Μιγαδικοί Αριθμοί' :Λαμβάνοντας υπόψη ως μιγαδικούς αριθμούς τους z_1 και z_2 σαν διατεταγμένα ζεύγη πραγματικών αριθμών (a_1, b_1) και (a_2, b_2) , το γινόμενο z_1\times z_2 είναι (a_1\times a_2 - b_1\times b_2, a_1\times b_2 + a_2\times b_1) . Όμοια και για τους πραγματικούς αριθμούς a_1\times a_2 , όταν τα "φανταστικά" μέρη b_1 και b_2 είναι μηδενικά. ;'Περαιτέρω γενικεύσεις''' :Βλέπε Πολλαπλασιασμός στην Θεωρία Ομάδων, παραπάνω, και Πολλαπλασιαστικές Ομάδες,όπου για παράδειγμα, περιλαμβάνει τον πολλαπλασιασμό πινάκων. Μια πολύ γενική και αφηρημένη, έννοια του πολλαπλασιασμού παρουσιάζεται σαν την δυαδική λειτουργία "πολλαπλασιαστικά συμβολισμένη" σε ένα δακτύλιο. Ένα παράδειγμα ενός δακτυλίου που δεν είναι σε οποιαδήποτε από τα ανωτέρω συστήματα αριθμών είναι ένας δακτύλιος πολυώνυμο(μπορείτε να προσθέσετε και να πολλαπλασιάσετε πολυώνυμα,αλλά τα πολυώνυμα δεν είναι οι αριθμοί με την συνηθισμένη έννοια.) ;Διαίρεση :Συχνά η διαίρεση \frac{x}{y} , είναι το ίδιο με τον πολλαπλασιασμό επί έναν αντίστροφο x\left(\frac{1}{y}\right) . Ο πολλαπλασιασμός για ορισμένους τύπους "αριθμών" μπορεί να έχει αντίστοιχη διαίρεση, χωρίς αντίστροφα. Ένας με ακέραιο τμήμα x μπορεί να μην έχει αντίστροφο " \frac{1}{x} " αλλά ο \frac{x}{y} μπορεί να ορίζεται. Σε ένα δακτύλιο με διαίρεση, υπάρχουν αντίστροφοι αλλά δεν είναι αντιμεταθετικός (δεδομένου ότι (since \left(\frac{1}{x}\right)\left(\frac{1}{y}\right) δεν είναι το ίδιο με το \left(\frac{1}{y}\right)\left(\frac{1}{x}\right) , \frac{x}{y} μπορεί να είναι διφορούμενο). Ύψωση σε δύναμη Όταν ο πολλαπλασιασμός επαναλαμβάνεται, το αποτέλεσμα είναι γνωστό ως ύψωση σε δύναμη . Για παράδειγμα, το γινόμενο των τριών παραγόντων του δύο (2 χ 2 χ 2) είναι "δύο υψωμένο στη τρίτη δύναμη», και συμβολίζεται με 23, δύο με εκθέτη τρία. . Σε αυτό το παράδειγμα, ο αριθμός δύο είναι η βάση , καιτο τρεια είναι ο εκθέτης . Σε γενικές γραμμές, ο εκθέτης δείχνει πόσες φορές να πολλαπλασιαστεί η βάσης από μόνη της, έτσι ώστε η έκφραση : a^n = \underbrace{a\times a \times \cdots \times a}_n υποδεικνύει ότι η βάση α πολλαπλασιάζεται από μόνη της n φορές. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Μαθηματική Πράξη * Άλγεβρα * Αριθμός * Εσωτερικός Πολλαπλασιασμός * Εξωτερικός Πολλαπλασιασμός * Τανυστικός Πολλαπλασιασμός * Dimensional analysis * Multiplication algorithm ** Karatsuba algorithm, για μεγάλους αριθμούς ** Toom-Cook multiplication, για πολύ μεγάλους αριθμούς ** Schönhage-Strassen algorithm, για τεράστιους αριθμούς * Multiplication table * Multiplication ALU, πως πολλαπλασιάζονται οι υπολογιστές ** Booth's multiplication algorithm ** Floating point ** Fused multiply-add ** Multiply-accumulate ** Wallace tree * Multiplicative inverse, αμοιβαίες * Factorial * Genaille-Lucas rulers * Napier's bones * Peasant multiplication * Product, γενικεύσεις * Slide rule Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Multiplication and Arithmetic Operations In Various Number Systems at cut-the-knot * Modern Chinese Multiplication Techniques on an Abacus Category: Μαθηματικές Πράξεις